beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Beyblade: Shogun Steel - Episode 02
is the second episode of the Metal Fight Beyblade Zero-G season and the 156th episode of the Metal Saga. It aired on April 15, 2012 in Japan. Plot Directly where it left off, Zero Kurogane and the "Invincible Salamander", Shinobu Hiryūin are in the premise of their battle; a battle royale. Zero is eager to take on the Beypark's No. 1 Blader, while Shinobu wants to show Zero what happens to those who change the ways of the Beypark. They both get ready to do battle in the humongous Zero-G Stadium, with their Beys being set up and ready to shoot, they prepare for their match. They are finally ready, "Go Shoot!" and begin the battle. Zero commands Samurai Ifraid W145CF to get some hits at Shinobu's Beyblade, the Shinobi Saramanda SW145SD. It is nothing but useless, as Shinobu is having Saramanda dodge and use the Stadium's slope to his very advantage. Zero is not very keen on this and tries his best to use some counters and such, but to no luck. Shinobu continues to play and toy with Zero and his Samurai Ifraid, making Zero even more furious and desperate to find a way. Zero then commands Ifraid to strike a direct hit at Saramanda, yet it too, is futile when Saramanda dodges. Zero seems to have had enough and won't take it any longer, so he has Ifraid attack once more, yet Shinobi Saramanda dodged again and throws Samurai Ifraid up into the air. Zero uses this as his advantage as he begins his Special Spin move, "Shooting Star Crash". Samurai Ifraid uses this and strikes downward, aiming to knockout Shinobi Saramanda. Shinobu however, is shocked and worried at this and in a quick reflex, commands Saramanda to dodge it. However as a result, several cracks and heavy damage is done to the Stadium's center, shocking nearly everyone; including Zero Kurogane. Shinobu uses this as his advantage with Saramanda getting direct hits and in the end, pushes Ifraid to an escape pocket of the Zero-G Stadium and knocks-out Samurai Ifraid. Giving Shinobu Hiryūin the win, and ending Zero Kurogane's consecutive victories. Zero is quite shocked and leaves the Beypark afterward. Zero is then walking on the sidewalk, thinking of the battle he just had. He is respective towards Shinobu's strength and power, but will need to be more powerful before he thinks he can take on the Invincible Salamander. He heads to a burger joint; which happens to be owned by Benkei Hanawa. As Zero enters, the owner, Benkei gives Zero a meal consisting of a triple-beef burger, side fries, and a beverage. Zero marvels at Benkei's generosity and eats the triple-beef burger, enjoying it so with delight. Mal then pops out of nowhere, eating some of Zero's fries, while startling Zero. Zero tells Benkei that he just had a battle with Shinobu Hiryūin, and is trembling at what to do. He wants to get stronger, but with the immerse power Shinobu holds, Zero doesn't think his luck will do him any good. Zero also tells that he wants to match the likes of No. 1 Blader, Gingka Hagane, and become the next No. 1. Benkei is skeptical at first, yet tells Zero that he himself knew of Gingka, as well as former Beyblade legend, Kyoya Tategami; who Zero appears to be unaware of. Kyoya was an old friend of Benkei, yet in a long time, Benkei hasn't seem him. Just then, Benkei tells Zero that he decided he will train Zero to become stronger than Shinobu and match the likes of Gingka Hagane. Zero is very thankful towards Benkei while Mal tells the two she will help as well With two people to Zero, he'll do all he can to train to his fullest and become even stronger than before. Major Events *Zero battles Shinobu Hiryūin, the No. 1 Blader at the local Beypark, and loses, ending his 107 winning streak. *This is first time in the Zero-G series in which Zero lose. *Zero meets and befriends Mal, a Beyblade engineer and data collector; very similar to Madoka Amano. *Zero meets and befriends Benkei Hanawa, Metal Bey City's local burger-shop owner. *Benkei agrees to help Zero to train and defeat Shinobu. Characters *Zero Kurogane *Mal *Shinobu Hiryūin *Madoka Amano *Benkei Hanawa *Beypark Bladers Beyblades *Samurai Ifraid W145CF (Zero's) *Shinobi Saramanda SW145SD (Shinobu's) Featured Beybattles *Zero Kurogane (Samurai Ifraid W145CF) vs Shinobu Hiryūin (Shinobi Saramanda SW145SD) = Shinobu and Saramanda Gallery Video Category:Metal Fight Beyblade Zero-G Category:Episodes Category:Zero-G Episodes Category:Undubbed episodes